Tes souvenirs sont mes secrets
by Super Macaque
Summary: "-Ton nom?"  A ces mots, mon coeur s'est brisé en milliers de petits éclats de verre et m'a déchiré la poitrine.  Grand changements! YoupinY devient Super Macaque!
1. Un nouveau départ

_**Revoilou moi même pour un** **pétage de plombs intensif! Allez, déprimons tous ensembles!**_

_**Cette fics est sur le thème du souvenir, parce qu'une amie m'a lancé un défi idiot. Donc, on a fait un pari de chtarbées et j'ai décidé de publier le résultat pour savoir si ça ira AVANT de me rétamer comme une pauvre cloche! -_-'**_

_**Donc, le scénar est à moi, mais aucun des personnages ne m'appertiennent! Ils sont tous au Clamp, et je les bénis d'avoir créé leurs mangas drôles et tragiques à la fois, de vraies oeuvres d'art... Mais je m'égare.**_

_**Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous! ( je sais je suis trop sympa, carrément éblouissante, une fille géniale hohoho... )**_

* * *

"-On m'appelle Fye D. Flowright. Je viens de Sapporo. Je vais faire mes études ici, dans la Terminale BS. Ravi de vous connaître!"

Cet espèce d'inventaire s'étalait en kanjis épais sur le tableau. Je n'avais pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche, de toute façon, ça n'aurait servi rien.  
J'étais là, debout devant la classe entière, un grand sourire collé sur le visage. On me scrutait avec une pointe d'envie, de convoitise ou d'antipathie.  
Les garçons comme les filles, sauf quelques-uns, qui étaient seulement curieux, étonnés ou endormis.  
Mais dans l ensemble, la plupart des élèves me fixaient avec un air ahuri.

En fait, j'aurai peut-être réagi comme eux, à leur place.

Vous avez déjà vu un chat dans l'Atlantique au milieu d'un banc de merlans ?  
Un perroquet à Paris en train de picorer du pain avec des pigeons ?  
Non ? Jamais ? Ce serait franchement improbable, vous dites ?  
Je crois que c'était à peu près l'effet que je faisais, moi.

Un Européen en blond aux yeux bleus dans un lycée japonais.  
Et les pigeons avec des yeux de merlan frit qui le contemplent tout autour.

En plus, il avait fallu que je quitte mon précédent Lycée au mois de Mai, j'arrivais donc en plein mois de Juin, dans mon nouveau bahut.

Impossible à rater.

Je frissonnai comme chaque fois sous ces regards, tous tellement différents.

Ces yeux-là , on ne s'y habitue jamais.

Le professeur d'histoire, Mr Clow Lead, m'indiqua un pupitre libre, au fond de la classe à côté de la fenêtre. Je m'en appropriai dans la minute qui suivait. Les yeux posés sur moi ne me quittaient pas tandis que je sortai mon cahier. Le prof eu "l'ingénieuse" idée de faire un tour des noms de la classe, puis le cours continua.  
Si vous me demandiez d'en faire un résumé, j'en serai bien incapable.  
Le prof aurait été sévère et sadique, je ne l'aurai pas écouté non plus.

En fait, le cours, le prof et tout le blabla, c'étaient des détails à mes yeux. Il n'y avait ici qui m'interressait, à part le ciel sans nuages.

Pendant une heure ce jour-là, je me suis transformé en hirondelle. Je voltigeais dans les cieux sans entraves, m'élevant toujours plus loin vers le firmament. Y avait-il quelque chose que je désirai plus que la liberté?

J'adore les hirondelles.

La sonnerie retentit. Mon esprit regagnait son corps. Une foule de personnes curieuses s'étaient rassemblées autours de mon pupitre. Tous de ma classe. Curieux. Ils avaient pour la plupart une allure de japonais classique et l'attitude de mouches autours d'un pot de miel.  
Une attitude banale.

"Tu t'appelle Fye, c'est ça?"

- Tu es anglais?"

- Tu parle français?"

- Tes cheveux... C'est leur vraie couleur?"

- Tu viens directement d'où , exactement?"

- T'as une petite copine?"

Les commentaires aussi allaient bon train. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient méchants.

Ils ne s'adressaient même plus à moi. Ils parlaient entre eux pour se poser des questions, c'est tout.  
Mon arrivée avait fait du tapage, et des élèves d'autres classes venaient ajouter leur grain de sel.

"C'est lui le nouveau?"

"...flowright, c'est anglais..."

"...délire, il a vraiment les yeux bleus !"

"Nan c'est pas possible!"

"Tu crois que ce sont des lentilles de contact?"

Et caetera... Les questions volaient et bourdonnaient autour de moi, et c'était plutôt drôle : je les écoutais poser des questions, en reposer avant de savoir la réponse à l'autre.

Ils étaient plutôt sympas, tous. J'avais même repéré des amis potentiels, comme Subaru et Kamui, des faux jumeaux si je ne me trompai pas.

Tout allait bien. J'étais calme, un peu gêné par toute cette attention, mais heureux quand même. La classe m avait accepté .  
Je me surpris à rêver que je pourrais rester ici, dans cette atmosphère si douce et tranquille. Un rêve impossible.

La poupée de porcelaine finit toujours par regagner sa vitrine.

( \ / )  
(/ \)

Je parcourais du regard la salle. Je mémorisais de nouvelle têtes, bonnes ou moins agréables.  
Une fille plutôt gentille, aux cheveux longs roses ébouriffés prénommée Kobato, me fit office de guide. Elle y mettait du coeur, avec ses petits commentaires, sa démarche dansante et sa petite taille, elle me faisait penser un enfant de maternelle.

Ce Lycée me plaisait.

Donc, je retournai en cours, escorté par une Kobato agitée, pour assister au second cours du matin, le cours de maths.

Ce fut une jeune femme à l'aura puissante et aux longs cheveux noirs qui faisait office de prof, pas l'autre Lead (ou Reed, ch'sais plus) avec son sourire bienveillant.  
J'apprenais vite la respecter.

Amaterasu, c'était son prénom. Pour une raison quelconque, personne ne l'appelait par son nom. Elle était fière, sérieuse et débordait d'autorité, à tel point que même moi, je finissais par écouter le cours.  
Elle se mouvait avec vitesse et sans geste inutile, comme une guerrière expérimentée.  
Avec son haut port de tête, son regard droit et sa mine altière, c'était vraiment pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait ignorer.

...( je suis bien placé pour parler, moi )

Je la voyais me regarder fréquemment, avec une lumière étrange dans ses yeux noirs.  
Elle ne laissait pas paraître ses émotions, mais j'étais plutôt doué pour lire le regard des gens.  
Ses yeux, j'y voyais du doute tout comme j'y avais vu de la surprise la première fois que je l avais rencontrée.

Un malaise s'installa en moi. Qui était-ce? Comment et d'où me connaissait-elle ?

Si c'était dans l'un des nombreux établissements que j'avais fréquentés en un coup de vent, ce qui entre parenthèses était strictement impossible vu que je ne l'aurais pas oubliée, j'étais mal.  
Ma réputation auprès du proviseur serait foutue d'office.

Dès que je l'avais vue, j'avais eu la nette impression qu'elle savait tout. C'était faux, bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser : Elle sait.

( \ / )  
(/\)

Pour la pause de midi, je m'étais fait inviter par la bande aux jumeaux vampires , comme ils disaient, référence un halloween récent où Kamui et Subaru s'étaient déguisés en buveurs de sang " à croquer" selon les termes de Fûma et Seishirô, leurs petits amis respectifs. En bref, j'avais donc déjeuné sur la pelouse du campus, en compagnie de deux couples ( Kamui et Fûma, Subaru et Seishirô ), de Nekoi, une fille aux allures de chat qui me bassinait avec son chien Inuki et de Sorata, un type avec un accent du kansai incroyable qui nous quitta en plein milieu du repas pour aller harceler une fille brune à l'air blasé, qui n'avait absolument pas l'air de l'écouter.  
Et puis Fûma commença à faire des choses pas trés nettes à Kamui, qui devint aussi rouge que les tomates de son bentô, Seishirô rit avec Subaru, et Fûma décréta qu'il y avait trop de monde ici ( il y en avait pourtant suffisament peu pour qu'il ait mit sa main sous le sous-pull de Kamui tout en lui déposant des baisers dans la nuque, mais passons) et le chargea comme un sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Evidemment, ils arrivèrent en retard au cours suivant. Et en voyant Seishirô donner des conseils louches à Fûma, Kamui toujours aussi rouge et Subaru plié en deux sur sa chaise, complètement hilare, tout mes soucis s'envolèrent. Je partais d'un fous rire incroyable, et je m'étranglais avant de basculer de ma chaise.

Et voilà, the retours of the Chat-perroquet et des pigeons aux yeux de merlan.

Une image comme une autre, mais j'allais devenir le pitre de la classe.

Lorsque le dernier cours fut achevé, je me dirigeai vers le CDI, Kobato me tirant par la manche. Petite réflexion personnelle : si elle me l'étirait comme ça tous les jours, je devrai bientôt changer de veste d'uniforme.

Arrivés là-bas, elle me traina au comptoir d'emprunt des livres scolaires et récita toute vitesse une liste de livres :

- Fujimoto ! Fye aurait besoin des livres niveaux Terminale Hyperbole 2009, Physique-Chimie éditions Wanko, Bridges 2009, Heute Tag 2008 et Français de Gallileo 2009 s'il-te-plaît !

Le dénommé Fujimoto lui mit une pichenette sur le front, et Kobato se plaqua les deux mains sur le front, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Allô Kobato, y-a-t il un cerveau sous ce grand chapeau ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai dit s'il-te-plaît !

-On appelle pas les gens sans suffixe, c'est mal élevé ! Et bonjour, c'est pas pour les chiens bleus !

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu es le nouveau, c'est ça ? On a juste ton livre de maths en réserve, faudra attendre pour les autres. Il se baissa et attrapa un sachet en papier sous le guichet qu il me tendis : Tiens !

-Merci beaucoup. Dis-je en le prenant.

Quand on est sortis du CDI, j'avais un seul livre et Kobato avait récolté une grosse marque sur le front.

Je réussi à la convaincre que je trouverais l'accueil tout seul, et j'y avais récupéré ma carte scolaire d'interne et les clés de ma chambre. Déjà, il n y avait plus de place dans le dortoir des terminales, alors je me retrouvait dans le bâtiment des premières pour une durée indéterminée, en colocation qui plus est !  
Je ne me doutais pas que derrière la porte de la chambre 33, une norme surprise m'attendais.

J'arrive à présent mettre un mot sur cette rencontre.

Un coup du destin.

Inéluctable

J'ai ouvert la porte.  
Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Le temps que je pose mes affaires, il était là, devant moi, comme un diable sorti de sa boîte, ou plutôt de sa salle de bain.

Je l'ai regardé, mon coeur tambourinant à en exploser.  
Il était là, devant moi, complètement diférent en seulement quatre ans. Seuls sa peau mate, ses yeux ardents et ses cheveux en bataille étaient comme au premier jour.

Il était tellement plus grand, tellement plus fort, tellement différent. Ses yeux rouges étaient comme voilés, par je ne sais quelle émotion.

Il était seulement devenu adulte.  
Plus grand. Plus musclé . Plus séduisant.

Je ne saurais dire qui de nous deux était le plus surpris. En tout cas, nous devions tous deux faire une tête impayable.  
Sauf que ça n'avait rien de drôle.

Moi, j'étais surpris par sa présence , lui par la couleurs de mes cheveux et de mes yeux.

Quand il a parlé, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait se briser en milliers de petits morceaux de verre et me déchirer la poitrine.

" T'es le nouveau. Ton nom?"

J'ai répondu. Ma voix était plus tremblante qui je ne l'aurai voulu. Alors j'ai dégainé mon grand sourire Enjoy qui cache absolument tout.

"- J'm'appelle Fye D. Flowright. C'est un nom à rallonge, alors tu peux m'appeler Fye.

- Ok."

Il n'a pas réagi à ce nom. Comme s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais il ne peut pas s'en souvenir. Il ne le pourra jamais

-Et toi? C'est quoi ton p'tit nom?

- ... Kurogane Nihon.

Ce n'est pas son nom. Ce n'est pas le nom sous lequel je le connaissait. Très bien. Nous sommes tous deux diférents d'avant, après tout.

- Certes... Noireau ou Ramoneur?"

- C'est Kurogane, baka!

Prononcer ce nom, c'était lui donner de la consistance, de la réalité. Il était là, devant moi, et ne se rappelais même pas de moi.

J'ai tellement mal. C'était impossible de mettre le moindre mot sur cette douleur. Tellement mal.

Son portable a sonné. Il l'a sortit de sa poche. Un accessoire se balancait accroché à l'appareil. Un chat noire avec une tête de blasé. J'ai repris espoir, au fond de moi.

"- C'est qu'il est mimi tout plein, ce chat.

-...

- Tu l'a dégotté où?

- Bof, je sais plus."

Coup de grâce.

Je savais pertinemment où il l'avait eu. Mais j'aurai voulu qu'il s'en rappelle.

Même si ses souvenirs ne reviendraient plus, j'espérais.

Mon coeur semblait silencieux, dans ma poitrine. J'étais devenu une statue de glace. La glace au soleil fond. La statue s'effondre. Il est passé trop près de moi. Trop d'émotions pour mon petit coeur brisé.

Je me suis éffondré.

* * *

_**Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre**__**! Hohoho j'adore torturer Fye en me mettant dans sa peau!**_

_**... Comment? Je suis sadique et maso en même temps? Pheuh! ... même pas vai d'abord!  
**_

_**Pour le contenu du chapitre, ben Dites moi si c est trop chiant ou trop rapide!**_

_**Rewiews pour une grande débile irrécupérable?**_


	2. Rencontre

**_Me revoilà pour une crise d'hystérie! En foliiiiiiiie!_**

**_Tout d'abord, je tient à m'excuser pour ce retard, je suis vraiment DESOLEE d'avoir autant traîné, mais j'ai eu de toouuuuts petits problèmes avec mon ordi, et j'ai mis un temps fou à tout corriger, enfin..._**

**vampireshinobie, Hinaya-chan, ayu, Krystal-sama, shizuru300, opipourpre, Evraska : **_Merci, vraiment pour vos rewiews! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'a fait du bien de lire ça! Que quelqu'un aime ma connerie, c'est... Juste... Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! *pleure de joie*_

**Raito Hana:**_ Hohoho, tu a remarqué? __Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un me ferais la remarque, mais tu a raison! Je n'ai juste pas pu résister parce que c'est la saison de la floraison des cerisiers! ^^_

**EstrellaYYa:**_ Merci à ta rewiew pleine de peps! Mais... MOUHAHAHA JE M'Y ATTENDAIS! MES CHAPITRES SONT BIEN TROP COOOOOOOOOURTS!__  
_

**_Le Chapitre deux est enfin là! Il a été long à écrire, et donc même si j'ai bien conscience que j'aurais pu l'arranger un peu, j'éspère que vous l'apprécierez!  
_**

* * *

Il fait noir. Sombre. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Qui je suis.  
Où je vais.

Ma conscience flotte quelque part où l'invisible et le réel se côtoient et se mélangent. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais dans cet univers ouaté, où aucun son ne brise le silence.

Puis-je encore exister ? Ai-je le droit de vivre ?

Ces questions, je vis avec depuis si longtemps. Je me souviendrais toujours.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à faire, ici.

Marcher.

Marcher.

Marcher.

J'arriverais bien quelque part.

Il y a de la lumière par ici. Il y a un ciel et des nuages. Il y a de l'herbe douce sous mes pieds nus. Le vent souffle et fait chanter l'herbe qui ondule sous sa force. Je suis surpris de sentir mes cheveux longs onduler sur mes épaules. Je baisse les yeux et vois que je porte une robe bleue et blanche légère.

Il y a un petit lac, là-bas. Je cours pour en contempler la surface.

Je vois un enfant aux longs cheveux d'or et aux grands yeux d'eau. Je vois une robe légère se gonfler sous le vent, trop large pour couvrir les épaules nues. Je me vois, il y a si longtemps. Je me vois, avant.

Je me redresse lentement. Le chant du vent dans l'herbe ressemble à une voix. Un son irrésistible qui semble raconter la paix, la joie et l'harmonie. L'Oubli. Je ne sais même plus ce que j'étais avant d'être ici. Et c'est tant mieux. Ils sont si loin, ces souvenirs.

Pourquoi est-ce que je marche encore? Il n'y a rien, ici. J'ai tellement envie de m'allonger sur le sol vert tendre, de contempler le ciel sans voile. Mais je ne sais plus rien. Je laisse mes pas me porter vers nulle part, jusqu'à ce qu'ils daignent s'arrêter d'eux-même.

Nulle part, ce n'est pas si loin. Je m'arrête enfin. Il y a comme une boule de lumière bleutée qui glisse dans l'herbe. Et des voix qui résonnent.

"-Ta place n'est pas ici... Pas encore."

"-Le chant de la prairie vole les souvenirs..."

"-L'herbe tue, elle dévore..."

"-Pars, où tu restera ici. A jamais!"

"-Vite, vite, vi..."

La terre se soulève et avale la boule. Je ne fais rien, comme si ce n'était pas important. Comme si l'herbe qui s'enroulait autour de mes chevilles n'avait pas de réelle consistance. Comme si tout ça n'appartenait pas au monde réel.

J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans la terre, tandis que les brins verts se tortillent autour de moi. L'ombre gagne mes yeux, mais ce n'est pas le soleil qui a cessé de briller. C'est juste mes paupière qui se sont fermées. Et tandis que je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres, je ne peux m'empêche de me dire que personne ne m'attends plus bas. Je suis sans famille, après tout.

Une poupée n'a personne qui l'aime, derrière sa vitrine.

J'entends l'herbe qui chante durant mon agonie. Ces sifflements doux et lugubres, comme le vent dans les roseaux, c'est le chant de la mort, celle qui avale et fait tout disparaître. Ce paradis qui vous rappelle pour mieux vous torturer, c'est l'Enfer.

Pourtant, une force au fond de la poitrine me tire et me porte vers la lumière.

Je meurs?

Lueur.

Je sens mon esprit réintégrer mon corps. J'ai mal à la nuque et une migraine me vrille le crane. Je sens tout mon corps hurler sa fatigue.  
Je me sens vivre.  
Et j'ouvre les yeux.

Je voyais deux visages. Deux yeux verts et deux yeux marrons. Subaru et Seishirô .  
Subaru était franchement inquiet, et il eu l'air heureux lorsque j'ouvris les paupières.

"-Fye !

- Subaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Comment tu peux dire ça comme ça ? On s'est inquiètés, nous, pour toi !

-Oui, mais je suis où, là ?

-Ben à l'infirmerie !"

Là , j'ai du faire une drôle de tête, parce que Seishirô a éclaté de rire, et a dit :

"-Ben ça, quand on fait un malaise, ici, on se retrouve toujours à l'infirmerie d'une façon ou d'une autre !"

Subaru fronça les sourcils, se promit voix basse qu'il s'expliquerait avec lui plus tard et repris la conversation.

"-Enfin, heureusement que j'avais un truc demander à Seishirô, parce que...

-Seishirô est dans le dortoir des Premières ?

-Oui, il y a un problème de places dans le dortoir des Terminales, d'ailleurs il est pas loin de ta chambre et...

-Ensuite ?

-Oups, pardon, c'est pas le sujet ! Bref, je passais dans le couloir, et qui est-ce que je vois ?

-Qui ?

-Je vois LE Kurogane Suwa, qui te portes comme un sac à patates en ronchonnant !"

J'eu un léger fard qui se déclara au niveau des joues, mais heureusement, Subaru ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et continua sur sa lancée.

"-J'ai couru chercher Seishirô, et on vous a suivi ! termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Et puis-je savoir en quel honneur ? répondis-je avec une autre pub Freedent.

-Je voulais juuuuste connaître quelques ragots croustillants, mais, mais... Il ne s'est rien passé ! Il t'a juste déposé à l'infirmerie ! Tout cet espoir pour... pour des cacahuètes! J'enraaaaaage !"

Quelque peu désorienté par ce changement brusque du timide Subaru en espèce d'hystérique genre fan girl survoltée, je me tournai vers Seishirô avec un regard interrogateur.

"-Il a fumé du lion ? Ou mangé de la moquette ?

-C'est rien, il est légèrement schizo, des fois. Attends deux secondes. Hokutooooooo ! J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec Subaru, si tu es d'accord."

Je n'ai pas tout compris, parce que Subaru à lancéla "Je te le confie, poussin !" et puis il a fait une drôle de tête, et il a bégayé des excuses. Après, on a repris la conversation tranquillou, comme si de rien n'était, et je lui ai expliqué que Kurogane était mon camarade de chambre. Il fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois (une vraie manie) :

"-On s'en fiche, ça... Pourquoi tu t'es évanouis ?

-Choc émotionnel."

La remarque avait claqué dans l'air comme un fouet.

Je me suis tourné vers la propriétaire de cette voix inconnue, et quand je l'ai vue, j'ai vraiment pas pu me retenir de penser que c'était une blague.

En effet, celle qui devait porter le titre d'infirmière de l'établissement, vu qu'on se trouvait dans l infirmerie et qu'elle arborait une blouse blanche, semblait ignorer l'endroit exact où elle travaillait, au vue de sa tenue plus que déplacée. Elle arborait fièrement un T-shirt noir et rouge flamme qui s'arrêtait juste sous la poitrine, laissant son ventre l'air libre, des manches si longues qu'elles en dissimulaient presque entièrement ses mains, sans oublier un décollé ahurissant avec vue sur le soutien-gorge noir, et un pantalon noir long assorti des bottes en cuir à talons épais.

Sans sa blouse (qu'elle devait avoir été forcée à enfiler) on aurait pu croire une à yakuza venue régler des comptes.

"-Yuuko-san ! Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ça comme ça! Et si c'était une anémie ? s'était indigné Subaru, me faisant penser que, ah tiens, elle s appelait Yuuko.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores de la vie, jeune padawan !

-Mais c'est...

-Allez, zou ! Dehors ! C'est une infirmerie, pas un hôtel de passe, ici ! dit-elle en lançant un clin d'oeil malicieux à Seishirô , qui compris vite le message.

-C'est pas faux. Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on aille ailleurs, Subaru ?

-Mais ! Tu va pas t y mettre aussi, Seishirô!

-Je disais juste qu'on aurait besoin d'un peu d'intimité, tous les deux, tu ne penses pas ?

-Mais je ! Tu ! Waaaaaah ! Mais qu'est-que tu tu dis devant Fye ? C'est... impoli !"

Et il agrippa le poignet de son amant et l'entraina hors de l'infirmerie en balbutiant des excuses à mon encontre pour aller s'expliquer avec lui ailleurs.L'infirmière se laissa tomber sur mon lit et me fixa longuement de ses yeux dorés. Je sortis mon inévitable sourire labellisé Freedent, mal à l'aise.

"-Bon alors mon petit, on va pouvoir s'expliquer tous les deux !

-Si c'est propos de mon malaise, c'est juste coup de chaud, c'est les tropiques ici !

-Oh, ça, naaan ! Je sais que tu a eu un chagrin d'amour et que c'est difficile à supporter pour ton pauvre petit coeur raccommodé de partout ! Je voulais te parler d'autre chose..."

Je me raidis. Mon sourire se fit froid, menaçant. Cette femme me connaissait mieux que je ne l'aurais voulu.

"-Ha oui ? En quoi puis-je vous intéresser ?

-On veut jouer au plus malin ? Je sais tout de toi, Fye."

Elle avait sortit de sa poche un peigne noir et pourpre en bois vernis, et le faisait tenir par je ne sais quel miracle en équilibre sur le bout de son doigt. Elle le fixait intensément et continuait de parler.

"-Tes origines, ta famille, tes fréquentations, tes goùts..."

Elle listait tout ce qu'elle pouvais savoir sur moi, comme ça.

"-Ta scolarité, tes petits secrets..."

J'étais tendu comme un arc. Elle conclus tout simplement, comme si c'était évident :

"Oui, que ce soient tes hobbies ou tes tendances gay, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Pas même ton vrai nom."

*BOUM !*

Je venais de chuter au sol, avec mes draps. Mon sourire inébranlable s'affaissa. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers moi et s'exclama :

"-Ha non ! ne mets pas le bordel, enfin! Comme si j'avais pas assez de boulot comme ça ! Enfin, c'est l'autre qui s'en occupera."

Elle se leva et hurla : "Watanuki !"

Un jeune binoclard brun surgit du bureau et clama :

"-Quoi !

-T'as du travail, larbin !

-C'est à toi de t'en charger !

-Nan ! J'ai fini mon service et je rentre ! A plus tard, Wata-chou !"

Pendant que son pauvre assistant gesticulait et hurlait à la fainéantise de son employeuse, elle se tourna vers moi, qui était toujours affalé par terre et ne savait plus trop où en étais, et me fourra le peigne dans la main. Je le regardais sans comprendre.

"-Mais que...

-C'est un peigne, va !

-Je vois bien, mais vous pourriez me le dire, si je suis si mal coiffé que ça." Répondis-je avec un énorme sourire.

Elle prit un air étrangement sérieux, que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage jusqu'alors.

"-Tu pourras choisir du moment et de la manière de l'utiliser. Saches juste que ça ne marchera qu'une seule fois et sur une seule personne. Tu saura tout... le moment venu.

-Mais je...

-Je connais ton voeu... Il faut que tu le réalise, ou il t'écrasera. Je t'aiderais, mais..."

Elle s'interrompit, et me fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers le placard, qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Un couloir mouvant aux couleurs chatoyantes s'y dissimulait. Elle lança :

"-Allez ! Tu passera me voir la boutique, Wata-chou t'y emmèneras ! Sur ce, la revoyure !"

Elle s'y engouffra, et le placard redevint le placard à balai qu'il était avant que Madame ne le reconvertisse en moyen de transport pour sorcières confirmées.

N'importe qui aurait paniqué à la vue de cette porte qui avait tout l'air d'une hallucination, mais je n'étais pas n'importe qui, et cela ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde, car cette manifestation magique expliquait ses connaissances illimitées en ce qui me concernait : elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs, tout simplement.

Pendant que Watanuki hurlait qu'elle ne devait pas faire des trucs aussi bizarres devant tous le monde et que c'était mal d'installer des couloirs dimensionnels partout, j'examinais le petit peigne qu'elle m'avait remis.

En y regardant bien, on voyait que les taches de couleur violettes et noires s'agençaient subtilement pour former un motif délicat : un papillon.

Vingt minutes et trente-deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant une magnifique demeure traditionnelle japonaise au jardin ravissant, perdue au milieu de gigantesques immeubles modernes. Entre parenthèses, j'étais passé à cet endroit le matin même, je peux vous jurer qu'il n'y avait qu'un terrain vague ici. Je zieutais donc cette construction insolite dans ce quartier, me demandant si je devais entrer où pas. Watanuki me prévint :

"-Tu sais, t'es pas obligé d'entrer... Si tu mets un seul orteil ici, je te jure que cette vieille radine te pourrira la vie! Alors..."

Trop tard. J'avais passé la palissade d'un pas résolu, et je ne pensa même pas à revenir en arrière. J'avais un voeu à accomplir.

J'eus à cet instant-là la nette impression que la barrière s'était fermée derrière moi.

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_*** enfil****e un gilet ****pare-balle ***_

_**Je présente mes plus humbles excuses aux fans de Hokuto et Subaru j'ai juste... pas pu m'en empêcher c'était trop tentaaaant! Ce chapitre est, je sais je sais, bien trop tassé et tout s'enchaîne trop vite! Je n'arrive pas à corriger ça, alors...**_

**_..._**

**_Rewiews?  
_**

**...**


	3. Chez moi

**Chalut les gens! Comment ça va, vous? J'ai enfin fini de réécrire les chapitres précédents! xD Même si c'est pas vraiment une réécriture... Y a pas beaucoups de choses qui ont changé! -' Ce serait plutôt une correction, voilà! Z'avez pas besoin de tout relire pour comprendre ce chapitre, mais enfin... Jetez-y un ch'tit coup d'oeil, on ne sait jamais! ^^**

**Kanami Ymir : **_Alala, j'avais hyper peur de tout révéler sur la véritable identité de Fye et de Kurogane, mais si tu dis qu'il y a du suspens, alors tant mieux! ^^ Merci de lire!_

**vampireshinobie : **_Haaa, mais ouiouioui, je suis une sadique! xD Le coup du sac à patates, c'était un pitit délire perso! Dans le manga, j'ai remarqué que Kuro-chou portait Sakura sur l'épaule (sac à patates) et qu'il arrête de la porter comme ça que quand Fye lui dit que ça va lui couper la circulation du sang; alors que juste après il porte Fye...presque comme une mariée! xD Je me suis dit : quelle injustice! Alors j'équilibre! ^^_

**ayu : **_Bravo. Bonne review. Continue bien. Biz Youpiny. xD Mais je rigoleuh! Merci pour ta review!_

**Paprika : **_ Désolée, le chapitre à vachement tardé! -' J'éspère que tu continuera à lire..._

**opipourpre : **_Ce que j'aime les reviews, nyaaaah... Merci pour tes compliments! ^^_

**raito hana :**_ Hahaha, t'inquiète! C'est pas ta faute si j'ai repris les chapitres, moi aussi, j'avais relu le deux et je me suis dit "mais quel navet! c'est nul!" alors bon, j'ai presque rien modifié vu que l'inspiration ne vient pas, maiiiiis... J'aurai fait de mon mieux! ^^_

**Ex-aetera : **_Bouhahaha ça doit te saouler de lire les délires d'une pauvre attardée mentale... J'éspère qu'on sera dans la même classe l'année prochaine! ^^_

**Dieu-Chouette a lunettes x : **_O.O Ho mon dieu, un Dieu! xD Cela vous a-t-il plu, Seigneur? A part le fait que c'était court, bien sûr!_

**miekopolaire : **_Wooo purée! je sens qu'à la rentrée, y vas falloir que je me fringue en armure médiévale si je veux pas finir dans une tombe! xD Mais c'est trop NYAAAAAAH que tu lise cette fic aussi! Olala, mais je veux lire tes récits aussi! Tu me les a pas montrés! è_é Ze veux qu'on soit ensemble encore l'année prochaine, sinon, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein? Des bêtises, Lélé, des bêtises..._

**Comme d'habitude, Tsubasa n'est pas à moi, mon pseudo n'est pas CLAMP et je ne me fais pas de fric avec cette fanfic!**

**Pitit sondage : ****_J'ai planqué des indices sur l'identité de Fye, Kurogane et plein d'autres tout au long des chapitres précédents et de ce chapitre! Alors, d'après vous, Fye et Kuro sont Qui, ou Quoi? J'attends vos suppositions!_**

* * *

Si j'avais su... Est-ce que je serait venu? Peut-être pas.

Faut dire que quand j'ai vu l'infirmière de l'école en yukata complètement débraillée, allongé lascivement sur le canapé et fumant sa pipe, j'ai eu une seule envie.

Refermer cette porte et oublier tout ce que j'ai vu.

J'ai refermé la porte et elle a hurlé à l'affront. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai compris que ne pas aimer voir les femmes en tenues indécentes soit un crime. Mais passons.

J'ai donc réouvert la porte, et cette fois, j'ai remarqué que la pièce était complètement remplie de fumée. Mais vraiment un truc de malade.

Premier réflexe : se boucher le nez.

Deuxième réflexe : se pencher pour éviter le Dictionnaire Volant Presque Pas Identifié.

J'ai fini par m'assoir sous son regard mi-courroucé mi-amusé. Elle porta sa pipe à la bouche, inspira longuement, et souffla. La fumée ondula hors de sa bouche avec un mouvement hypnotique, s'enroulant dans l'air comme un serpent. Elle pris appui sur un de ses coudes, se relevant jusqu'à être assise, prenant un petit sourire moqueur. M'était-il destiné? Elle se pencha en avant, portant à nouveau sa pipe à ses lèvres.

"-Alors, mon petit... Tu as quel âge?"

J'ai soupiré. Quelle question débile! Elle le savait, non?

"-Vous le savez, Yuuko-san. J'ai dix-huit ans.

-Non.

-Comment ça non? Je sais mieux que vous l'âge que j'ai, non?"

Elle posa un doigt sous mon menton, me forçant à relever la tête. Ses yeux vitreux et sans reflets croisèrent les miens, tout aussi fades, et un frisson parcouru mon échine. Je n'avais pas peur de me dévoiler, pas peur qu'elle me découvre. Pourquoi cette crainte viscérale s'enfuyait à son approche?

"-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard-là? Hou, je sais... elle se pencha à mon oreille et souffla : C'est le regard d'un menteur..."

J'écartai sa main d'un geste brusque et me reculai comme je pouvais. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Je n'étais qu'un fuyard, et je jouais de mon sourire comme d'un masque qui me protégeait des autres, mais aussi de moi-même. Dans cette grand partie de poker, elle m'avait retiré mon bluff, et me cachait son jeu. Elle se savait maîtresse de la partie, et elle l'affichait sans retenue.

Elle se leva dans un froissement de tissus, s'avança vers moi. Ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit en rencontrant le sol, elle ne semblait pas exister à cet instant-là. Seul les frou-frou de son kimono me confirmaient que je n'étais pas devenu sourd. Elle s'agenouilla face à moi, et je restai figé sous son regard plein de compassion. _Comme une soeur..._

"-Tu ne peux rien me cacher,Fye, je te l'ai dis. Tu n'as même pas besoin de le faire avec moi. Après tout... Nous sommes pareils."

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue avec une tendresse inhabituelle pour moi.

"-Maintenant, je réitère ma question. Quel âge as-tu? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu erre, seul, sur cette terre?

-C'est...ça fait plus de cent quatre-vingt-trois ans..."

-Ton numéro? Lequel étais-tu?

-Le numéro...cinq."

Elle me caressait doucement les cheveux, toujours avec son air compatissant. Nulle pitié, nulle moquerie dans son regard, juste du soulagement et de la joie.

"-Moi, j'ai arrêté de compter au deuxième siècle... J'étais la deuxième."

Ses bras entourèrent mes épaules, et je m'abandonnais à son étreinte. Ma tête posée contre sa poitrine, ses mains perdue dans mes cheveux, et la fraîcheur de sa peau. J'aurai pu rester comme ça pour le restant de mon existence...

"-Bienvenue chez toi, numéro cinq."

J'étais de retour parmi les miens.

* * *

**Voilààààà! Ce chapitre est court, cooooourt comme une queue de souris, mais il fallait que je l'arrête ici, c'était obligé! Alors, je redemande vos réponses au sondage : Qui, ou Que sont Kurogane et Fye? Je pense avoir laissé assez d'élément au cours des autres chapitres pour vous permettre de répondre! J'attends vos suppositions! ^^**

**Reviews, please!**

**Votre très humble Rinne Maru YoupinY.**


	4. Révélations

**Hé ben purée... ça fait combien de temps que j'ai pas updaté cette fic? *fiouuuuuuuu* okay, très longtemps, je vous l'accorde. Maiiiiiis j'avais une bonne excuse... En fait j'en ai pas, et je ne vous ferait pas l'affront de vous prendre pour des cons en en inventant une. Donc, je me prosterne à vos pieds tout en vous présentant mes plus plates, mes plus sincères excuses. Je suis une larve.**

**MAIS! Dans ce chapitre... surprise à la clé! 8D (hou, je sens qu'il y en a qui vont pas aimer!)**

**Raito Hana: **_Effectivement, je crois que tu viens de me donner ma première review anonyme...Signée! xD Je sais plus si je t'ai répondu ou pas, alors je réponds tout de même! D'abord, merci à toi de suivre cette fic même après mes délais monstrueux et mes coups foireux, je crois que tu es une des rares (voire la seule) à avoir continué à lire ce torchon boiteux (ça boite un torchon?), et ce tout en gardant une grande patience et en me laissant des commentaires constructifs qui m'aident à m'améliorer. Et... je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais c'est bien la suite, même si ça... dépayse... Enfin, merci de ton commentaire! ^^_

**Suzuwi : **_Ha ben heu... Désolée, je crois que tu as beaucoup trop attendu! ^^' Je suis impardonnable, tu prends la peine de me laisser une review et moi, beeeen... je prends trois plombes pour publier. Je suis LA-MEN-TABLE. Désolée de te faire subir ça, et merci pour ta review des plus encourageantes! :)_

**Misstraly : **_C'est gentil à toi d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un commentaire! Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente, en espérant que ce chapitre sera à ton goût! :D_

**Héééé oui! Les CLAMPS ne sont pas des macaques retardataires, sinon ça se saurait!**

**Pitit sondage : _Toujours le même : Fye, Yuuko et Kuro ne sont pas humains. Mais que sont-ils alors? Allez, j'attends vos suppositions! :D_**

Ce matin-là, ce furent des bruits matinaux peu courants en plein Tokyo qui le réveillèrent : des chants d'oiseaux et des cris d'enfants. Il fronça les sourcils, partagé entre l'envie de se rendormir et celle de se lever, rien que pour voir les enfants capables d'émmettre des sons aussi joyeux. Il batailla longuement, hésitant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu des enfants de bas âge dans son voisinage depuis longtemps. Pas d'emménagement au planning non pus : les vieilles auraient jasé dessus au moins un mois à l'avance. Ces pies rabougries étaient toujours au courant de tout.

Il réfléchit longtemps, inutilement. Dans sa tête, tout s'embrouyait et se mélangeait en un caléidoscope de couleurs et d'idées. Il n'avait pas les idées claires, c'était le moins qu'il uisse dire. Déjà, une migraine persistante se frayait un chemin dans son cerveau, posant ses valises pour une bonne durée. _La mignonne petite squatteuse... _songea-t-il avec un sourire.

Il finit par se retourner sur le dos, soufflant longuement. Il s'en fichait après tout. Seuls les éclats de rire et l'allégresse ambiante comptait pour lui. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir ce bonheur contre sa peau, de le respirer à chaque inspiration. C'était comme une drogue, une morphine qui calmait la douleur dans son coeur, l'éclipsant sous sa clarté jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en une sorte de bourdonnement lointain, une blessure ancienne qui vous lance sans être insupportable. La douleur n'était plus ce qu'elle était autrefois, mais souvent, il lui arrivait d'avoir mal.

Un cri retentit dans l'air, comme résonnant dans sa tête à l'infini, apaisant ses blessures. Il frémit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu un enfant hurler de joie ainsi. Les enfants Tokyoïtes étaient charmants, polis, intelligents et calmes.

Trop calmes. On leur disait tout le temps de se taire, de ne pas courir, de ne pas se faire remarquer et d'avoir des bonnes notes. Même à l'école, ils se rangeaient dans un ordre quasi militaire, tous habillés du même uniforme bleu marine. Ces enfants écrasés sous l'éducation japonaise trop stricte étaient bien souvent adorables, gentils en apparence, mais pourtant incroyablement cruels. Mais pour lui, c'était quelque chose de plus simple : la jalousie.

Les harcèlements et les rejets commençaient à cette époque de la vie : on se moquait d'untel parce qu'il était gros. On crachait sur untelle parce qu'elle était trop belle. On pointait un autre du doigt parce qu'il était blond.

Au Japon, on n'aimait pas la différence.

Il passa une main sur son front. En fait, tous les enfants se ressemblaient à Tokyo, qu'ils soient petits, grands, bruns, châtains, gros, maigres, beaux, moches. Ils ressemblaient trop à des adultes : trop aimables, trop travailleurs, trop gentils, trop sérieux. Tristes. Il soupira.

Quelque chose remua contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi sur une surface dure. Des tatamis. S'il n'était pas dans son lit, où était-il?

Il se redressa, soudainement alerte. Il était complètement nu, seulement couvert par un lourd tissus coloré, qu'il identifia comme de la soie. Il y avait des manches et une longue bande de tissus. Il attrapa le tissus doux, le soulevant à hauteur d'oeil. C'était un kimono féminin richement brodé qui devait sûrement valoir une fortune. A ses côtés, il y eut un mouvement.

Il se retourna, et son regard rencontra une paire d'yeux pairs ensommeillés ourlés de longs ils d'encre. Il se radoucit, et la tension dans son ventre s'envola d'un seul coup. Nue comme un nouveau-né, Yuuko était affalée à ses côtés, un bras posé sur son ventre blanc tandis qu'elle retenait le kimono d'une main. Pourtant, malgré sa nudité, il n'y avait rien de pervers ou obscène dans son alanguissement. Sa perfection balayait toute perversité possible. Elle était belle comme une déesse : on ne désire pas une déesse, on l'admire et la chérit.

Il se rappela de sa soirée, de sa discussion avec la femme et de leur nuit... leur nuit. Une nuit qui leur appartenait entièrement.

Il lui prit la main et défit la prise de ses doigts autour de l'ourlet du kimono, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

« -Yuuko-san, il faut se lever.

-Déjà?

-Oui. Le soleil est haut. »

Elle attrapa la ceinture et la plaqua sur son visage en maugréant.

« -Gnfrmhfrgnh...

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites!

-Saleté de soleil! » lança-t-elle en envoyant voler son cache-oeil improvisé.

Elle resta allongée un long moment, et il l'observa. La lumière de l'astre baignait sa eau opaline, la faisant presque briller, alors que ses paupières tremblaient sous la subite radiance, telles les ailes délicates d'un grand papillon. Ses longs cheveux noirs se répandaient en cascade sur son corps, contournant un sein, caressant l'autre, soulignant le galbe d'une hanche et effleurant sa cuisse, le reste s'éparpillant autour d'elle en une auréole de lumes de corbeau.

_Nul être vivant ne saurait être aussi beau. _songea-t-il. C'était là leur plus grande malédiction : tout leur être criait de perfection, et les gens tombaient en pâmoison devant leur magnificence. Mais toute cette beauté, trop parfaite pour être réelle, proclamait leur différence. Ils étaient les plus belles créations du monde, mais des créations tout de même.

« -Je suis vraiment belle, hein? » lâcha la femme avec un sourire triste. Il acquiesca. Ce n'était pas de la fierté trop bien placée, mais seulement une réalité indéniable : le nier reviendrait à insulter toutes les femmes du monde, qui tueraient pour aquérir seulement le quart de sa noblesse.

« -Toi aussi, tu es magnifique. Presque parfait.

-Il avait un brouillon... » Son regard se voilà, et il baissa les yeux. Juste avant lui, il y avait eu le numéro quatre, un autre lui dont il portait à présent le nom, un être imparfait qui fut sacréfié afin de le créer, lui.

« -Il était vraiment tordu... » soupira-t-elle avec tristesse. L'homme qui les avait créés était un malade qui, toute son existence durant, n'avait poursuivit qu'une seule folie : créer l'être parfait. Peut-être avait-il réussi, peut-être pas. Il était parti trop tôt pour le savoir.

Yuuko se leva, entrainant dans son sillage une longue traîne noire qui battait l'air comme des ailes de papillons. Tout en elle rappellait cet insecte magnifique : elle n'était que grâce et délicatesse dans chacun de ses mouvements, ses membres fins se mouvant au rythme de ses pas, comme soulevés par des milliers de battements d'ailes. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et le vent souleva sa lourde toison noire, découvrant les lignes épurées de son dos. Son regard se fixa avec effarement sur un détail de sa peau, et il n'en dévia plus.

« -Yuuko, mais... Vous êtes cassée!

-Ho, ça? »

Elle tourna la tête, exposant son profil parfait tandis que Fye fixait obstinément la félure bien visible sur sa peau. C'était une longue félure, profonde, qu'elle avait dû récolter à la suite d'un mauvais coup. Il se leva et s'avança, touchant du bout du doigt la cassure, qui s'éffrita un peu à son contact.

« -C'est moche. Pourquoi ne vous faites-vous pas réparer?

-Il n'y a personne qui accepterai de me réparer à cette époque... »soupira-t-elle.

Il retira sa main, songeur. C'est vrai que ce millénaire-ci était celui de la science et de la logique... et aucun être humain ne s'effritait sous un coup, comme de la porcelaine. C'était tout simplement impossible qu'elle songe seulement à montrer sa blessure à qui que ce soit.

« -Et toi? Tu fais attention, j'espère? »

Il eut un petit rire gêné.

« -Je suis plus récent, moi... Il m'a doté d'une peau proche de celle des vrais humains! Je ne risque rien, sauf en cas de brûlure.

-Fait voir? »

Elle se retourna, et donna des petits coups répétés sur son épaule. Elle eut un sourire émerveillé, et appuya du bout du doigt sur la peau, souple, qui s'étira. Elle s'éloigna en riant.

« -Pas croyable! T'as une de ces chances, toi! Il t'as vraiment bien réussi! »

Elle se pencha pour ramasser le kimono au sol, et le lui tendit.

« Tu peux me le mettre? J'ai pas trente-six bras.

-Encore heureux! »

Elle étendit les bras et il lui passa les manches, repliant autour d'elle les lourds pans de tissus, comme il avait appris à le faire. Il lui passa la ceinture autour des côtes et, dégageant les cheveux le gênant, il la noua joliment et passa une deuxième ceinture par-dessus, plus colorées.

Elle sortit une paire de baguettes ornementales et un peigne de la doublure de sa manche et lui tendit. Il les attrapa, choisit quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient autour du visage fin et les enroula autour des baguettes, puis les bloqua grâce au peigne. Il arrangea brièvement les baguettes de sorte à ce que les ornements retombent au-dessus des cheveux sans s'y emmêler, puis recula d'un pas.

La coiffure dégageait l visage de la femme, lui donnant un éclat inhabituel mais beau, et les cheveux incroyablement longs tombaient librement le long de ses omoplates, dissimulant sa nuque gracile sous un lourd rideau de soie noire.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire mutin.

« -Tu comptes te promener comme ça toute la journée? »

Il se rappela qu'il était totalement nu, et haussa les épaules. Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il se saisit de son uniforme et s'habilla. Il fut rapidement prêt, et alors qu'il resserrait sa cravate, elle la lui prit et défit le noeud, le refaisant proprement.

« -Tu sais nouer une ceinture de kimono, mais tu ne sais même pas faire un bête noeud de cravate?

-On n'est pas tous aussi parfaits que vous, Yuuko-san! » rit-il. Elle le rabroua d'une claque derrière la tête.

« -Insinuerais-tu que je suis vieille?

-Mais jamais je n'oserais...

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, sinon... »

Un rictus maléfique tordit ses lèvres et il frissonna. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que la sorcière lui ferait s'il la vexait... Elle tapota sur son épaule, le sortait de ses pensées.

« -N'éspère pas grand chose du petit Kurogane. »

Fye se raidit. Le souvenir de son malaise et de sa rencontre le frappa comme une gifle douloureuse, et l'émotion de cette simple réminiscence suffisait presque à le mettre hors-jeu. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop fragile.

« -«Il» est en vie.

-Quoi! » s'exclama-t-il. « Mais comment...

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a recommencé à fabriquer.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un humain! Il devrait être mort depuis...

-Je sais. Mais c'est la vérité. Et ses nouvelles créations ont un nouveau but. Détruire les anciens.

-Nous?

-Nous.

-Et Kurogane...

-...est l'un d'entre eux. Je me suis arrangé pour lui... »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme effrayée, et se pencha contre lui en chuchotant. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« -Au moment où j'ai tout effacé, j'ai vu ses souvenirs. Il avait des connaissances complètes sur nous tous. Comment crois-tu que je t'ai reconnu? Tu as pourtant l'air parfaitement humain.

-Si vous saviez, alors... » souffla-t-il. Elle hocha tristement la tête.

« -Il savait aussi. Il attendait patiemment pour t'éliminer. »

D'un coup, le sol se mit à tanguer sous ses pieds, et il tomba à genoux, haletant. Il serra sa tête, gémissant, entre ses main. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

« -Tu es très puissant, Fye, même si je suis de loin la plus dangereuse de tous. J'ignore ses raisons exactes de te laisser en vie, mais je suis à peu près certaine qu'il te manipulait.

-Non...

-Je lui ai tout prit. Je n'ai pas fait dans la dentelle, tu sais. Et je t'ai vu. J'ai su que ça te détruirait. Alors au lieu de tout détruire, je les ai... conservé. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, et releva la tête vers elle. Son teint était rouge et son visage, ruisselant de sueur. _Oui, tu es vraiment très bien fait. Presque humain. _songea-t-elle avec un pincement au coeur. Il bégaya.

« -Le... le peigne...

-Oui. Je t'ai tout donné. Tu peux restaurer sa mémoire et retrouver celui que tu aimais.

-Mais... Mais vous? Il... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et eut un sourire doux à son égard.

« -J'ai déjà rassemblé beaucoup des nôtres, certains vivent même avec toi sans que tu ne t'en doutes. Nous sauront nous défendre.

-Mais je...

-Chut... La décision t'appartiens. Maintenant, dors. »

Il ne se fit pas prier, et perdit immédiatement le contact avec la réalité. Le sourire de Yuuko se fâna, et elle baissa la tête. Avait-elle prit la bonne décision?

Elle eut subitement la sensation de faire une effroyable erreur.

**Alors? Surprising, hein?**

**N'oubliez pas! Toujours aussi débile, YoupinY... se transfoooooorme... et devient... SUPER MACAQUE! Votez Moi! Lâchez des reviews! 8D**


End file.
